


Where It All Ends

by m_martynh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Sexual Tension, monster magic, phantoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_martynh/pseuds/m_martynh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just have fun reading it <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fanfiction so i really hope you enjoy it, feel free to leave any positive comments for me thank you <3

A trip to the mountain was the biggest trip you've been on without your parents with you. Yes you may be 21 but that didn't mean you enjoyed travelling as much as your friends did. They had asked you on multiple occasions if you wanted to travel with them, like to Barbados, Ibiza, Ayai Napa and many other vivid holiday destinations that your parents told you horror stories about when you were a teenager. So this was going to be it. The big trip that would be the trip of your life, the one you would tell all your friends about when you're at a mothers meeting- the trip. Now this is a rather great mountain, it's snowy and vast and gave you a shudder of anxiety as you looked up at its peak, soaring way above the petty clouds below it; yet if you were going to travel somewhere it was going to be here because it was the closest trip to home you had been asked on and something about the cold made you want to go even more as you feel it would be the perfect place to relax, cuddled up in your thick fluffy skiing clothes. The perfect place for you to escape away from this wretched world.

As you pack a large hiking bakpack full of clothes water and camping equipment your phone buzzes as a message brightly flashes up on yor screen. It's from Aiden. Aiden is the worst part of the trip, he's the one person you would hope would pull out at the last minute because his pinky toe had a blister on it or something. Since as long as you can remember, Aiden had followed you around pleading you to go out with him, in the primary school disco when you were both around 10 he had pulled you to the side and tried to kiss you. You ended up kicking his balls and storming out in a fluster to go and find some "real men" as you shouted to him. The message read, "hey babe, yo may be cold tomorrow night, wanna snuggle with me to stay warm? ;)" rolling your eyes, you locked your phone again and threw it onto your bed, making it bounce softly. You continued packing as you wondered about all the crude, childish things he would say to you while you were walking up the mountain. Pushing the thought to the back of your mind, you slipped into some shorts and a vest and slithered under the covers of your warm bed as you closed you eyes, falling into a mellow sleep.

With a start you jolt upright as your alarm goes mental on your bedside table. After throwing the piece of clanging metal half way across your bedroom, you started to wriggle out of bed and put on your fluffy dresing gown and a pair of slippers underneath your table side drawers. Groaning loudly to emphasise your hatred for mornings, you reluctently retrieved your alarm clock and placed it on the nearest surface you could find. Trudging down your narrow staircase, your slipping slopping off your feet, you walk into your rather small kitchen and prepare yourself a morning coffee to help you wake up and start your full day ahead of you. As you stir your coffee and take the first sip, the steam blows into your face clouding your vision making it blurry. The warm, strong, brown liquid gushes down your dry throat, moisturising it instantly making you feel a little better, then you slowly walk, being careful not to spill your full cup, into the lounge and switch on your tv. Endlessly flicking through the channels, you discover that there's nothing on that suits your taste, especially at 8:06 in the morning. After you finish your coffee you make your way up to the bathroom and fidle with the white buttons on your shower to turn it on, wow these showers are hard to operate early in the morning. Finally you manage to make the thing work by punching at a random red button then violently shaking the box to work, victory. Undressing yourself you gingerly enter, sharp pricks of hot and cold water piercing into your skin, dribbling down until finally falling off the end in a little water droplet. It feels so nice to just stand there, face covered in hot water, washing all the negative thoughts out, replacing them with positive ones of how your first trip will be amazing and all the fun things you will get up to. What only seemed like 5 minutes, was actually 30, as your eyes snap open, panic rushing into you, controlling your body as you quickly shampoo your hair and wash your body in one clean sweep. You hop out of your shower quickly grabbing a towel on the way out as you pace down the corridor to your bedroom opening one of your drawers and shoving on some of your old skiing gear. With your hair now in a sodden towel, you dart towards your hairdryer and begin frantically drying your long blonde hair, using your fingers to comb through it as you dry. 8:49. Shit. Only 11 minutes until Flo would be here, your best friend always complained about you being late, blaming it on how easily you get distracted. Personally you couldn't see it yourself but you took her word for it. Viciously rumuging through your hat draw you pulled out your fur lined skiing hat. Your hair is still damp, causing an uncomfortable feeling of moisture to seep through as you pull the hat on, covering your ears. All that's left now is your shoes. Halfway through looking through your clutter of shoes underneath your bed, you hear a loud knock that echoed through the house. Thinking to yourself, you decide to answer it instead of continuing to look for you shoes. Flo, what a surprise, 1 minute early like she always is. "Heya, so are you ready to go?" she cheerfully exclaims as she pushes herself past you, into your apartment. Flo is your best friend but she is also quite a forward person who likes to give her opinions about things even if you hadn't asked for it, so sometimes she can come across as rude but once you get to know her then she is one of the best, best friends you could ever have. Your train of thought was disrupted as her voice came hurtling into your head, "hey where are your shoes, come on we should be gone by now!" You feel your face flush a light pink as panic comes back to bite you on the ass and you race upstairs to scramble through the endless shoe pile that you were fighting with before the door rang. Eventually you find your scuffy ski shoes and push your feet into them. Now you were ready. Ready for your adventure.


	2. The Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this moment in time i have no idea how many chapters this is going to be but hope you willl enjoy them <3

In Flo's car you can feel your stomach twist and churn as you arrive closer to your destination every second. You simply put it down to the fact that you haven't eaten anything all day and continue focusing on the conversation instead.  
"So are you excited, cause I'm buzzing, I literally can't wait to be walking up that mountain! So many people have failed to get to the top but I think that if we all stick together then we can do it!" Flo's enthusiasm always makes you feel better and the knot in your stomach begins to loosen slightly.  
"Yeah, sure, can't wait either, it sounds like so much fun."  
"You bet ya it's gonna be fun, like, this is your first trip on your own and you love the snow and skiing, it's gonna be awesome!" Suddenly, the car makes a loud screeching sound and head jolts painfully forward before smacking against the back of your leather chair. "WHAT THE HELL FLO!?" You literally scream the loudest you possibly can.  
"DID YOU JUST SEE THAT THING!? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IS WAS!"  
"NO, I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING BUT WHAT THE ACTUAL F-" Your sentence was cut off as Aiden, Tracy, Carl and Jack all banged the bonet of your jeep making both you and Flo jump out of your skin. Both laughing, you almost instantly forget what you were screaming about. As your open up the door of your jeep, soft, fresh, white snow crunches beneath the heavy soles of your ski boots, before walking over to join the others you grab your backpack from the back passenger seat and slam the door shut. Parting the snow with your heavy boots, you jog over to the cheering group and give them all a high five and a hug (Aiden of course going in for a kiss) and get going up to the start of the mountain. 

The air was fresh and crisp in the cold rocks of the mountain, as it blew into you, biting into your warm face, you couldn't help but smile. It reminded you of those snow days in school when everyone would be sent home because there was too much of it to handle. Those were your happiest memories, because after all that, everything seemed to turn sour. Your parents decided to get divoced after 11 years of happy marriage, your Dad had moved to Australia to be with the rest of his famiy and you never saw him again. Still to this day you don't understand how someone who used to love you so much do one of the cruliest things to you, breaking your heart forever. But those thoughts weren't going to get the better of you on this trip, oh no, you knew you were going to have way too much fun to worry about your past. This was going to be amazing.

Your team, all geared up, began trekking into the foot deep snow the covered the moutain from head to toe. You were all partnered up, Flo with Tracy, Jack with Carl, and of course you were stuck with Aiden but it wasn't too bad as you stayed close to Tracy and Flo since you lot were the three girls on the trip. Although Aiden's constant nagging and moaning and crude comments about hooking up in a tent bothered you greatly: you were certain that nothing on this earth would ruin your first proper trip. The butterflies in your stomach couldn't be conatained as you let out a small sigh of relief and excitement as you spotted a rickety, old bridge that lie before you and your team; this was going to be thrilling, just like in all those adventure movies you saw when you were younger. As you stared, smiling at the bridge you were interuppted by Aiden clearing his throat and saying, "hey babe, this bridge looks scary, wanna cross it together? You know, if yoy get too scared then you can hold my hand if you like." Then finally ending it with a wink and a greasing smirk. Urgh it sent shivers down your spine. The only boy you could ever really pull was an absoloute creep. Confidently striding towards the bridge, Tracy grabbed your arm and tugged you back shouting a large "wait" in the directionn of the bridge. "Tracy what's wrong?" you ask puzzled.  
"Don't you see how dangerous that thing is? It must have been there for at least a thousand years, or even more!"  
"Don't be silly Tracy, it looks perfecty fine," you say sharply, shrugging her arm off you. Now for the second time you walk towards the bridge and place one of your snow clad boots on one of the bridges mouldy, wooden, decaying planks. Balancing yourself by grabbing the rotten fraying rope, you wobble across before hopping off the end giving a little bow and glance to Tracy to prove her wrong. Shortly after they all follow since you proved to them it was all safe. "One at a time now, come on, over you come" you would shout over to them to ensure that it wouldn't break. As soon as everyone was over you did a routine check and a head count to make sure that everyone was safe and there and then continued up the snowy moutain.

Aiden was beginning to bug you so you asked on of the lads if they could switch with you. Offering to switch, Jack raised his hand slightly into the air. Jack was a great friend of yours, considering you have known each other since you were 5. He started by saying, "hey, Aiden, my man, you seem like you need a little lad time for once, mind if I join you?" Jack was always so good at these things, he's such a poeple person so no wonder all the girls have a crush on him. From time to time they would ask you why you didn't like him but because you have known each other so long, he was more like a brother to you than a lover but you understood why all the girls would swoon for him. See Jack was tall, rather muscly but not too fat or thin, he had beautiful dirty blonde hair and the most piercing blue eyes that could either melt your heart or stare right through you. His style consisted of mostly casual wear but also the odd white shirt, rolled to the elbow and black tie, with tight trousers and a black belt. Special occasions only. But his best feature was his kindness and generosity, he would bend over backwards for you and his friends and do small favours for anyone that asked; this is probably the reason he has never gotten into a fight, other boys that were jealous of him may call him the odd bad name but it never fased him.

So you were stuck with Carl, who you didn't mind but there was something about him that you could never quite bond to, but he was a mile better than Aiden so you were pleasent towards him on the walk up. You talked about what university and college was like and how parents suck sometimes but are really amazing on other times and how confusing life can be, wow you were having some really deep chats with him. You might actually like him... not in that way but in the friendly type of way. For what seemed like hours yoou were just talking about your lives until Flo and Tracy started clapping, signalling for everyone to quiten down. "Okay everyone, here is a nice sets to set up our tents, so all gather round and lets get ready for the night." So you all began to unpack your tents as the sky began to turn a familiar shade of violet, you looked up and just smiled as you saw the flicker of a small star, shining brightly through the darkness of the sky. It reminded you that even at the darkest times in life, there's always a glimer of hope. You nuzzled into Jack's shoulder as he came and stood beside you, putting a loving arm around you. Everything was perfect.


	3. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, i've only been writing this for about 4 days and i've already recieved my first comment and kudos :D thank you all so much, i can't tell you how happy i was when i saw them <3

That night was the night that your perfect world got flipped upside down. 

You all scrambled into the biggest tent and sat in a small circle playing cards, there was food like crisps and salsa and little cocktail sausages and there was also some booze. You had a can of fosters and were munching happily on a cocktail sausage as you looked at your hand; wow your hand was really shit, no way you were going to win with it. As you placed your cards down, as you had already predicted, you lost. Carl had the winning hand, making sure everyone knew he had the winning hand, he was flinging it about into people's faces. How childish. Looking over at Tracy, you could tell her blood level was rising as her face began to steam hot and red and her glare was wicked and menacing, something was going to happen if you didn't do somethig at that moment in time. "Hey guys, why don't we play a drinking game?" You asked as everyone glanced towards you smiling before a large "yeaaaaa" sounded throughout your squished up tent. Tracy's face had finally calmed down as she knew she was really good at drinking games and no one stood a chance of beating her. Even Aiden was no competition for her, and he could drink a lot. So began the drinking olymipics, two, three, four cans of fosters, straight down the gullet and you began to feel queasy and knew that you were already drunk. Tracy and Aiden were both on their fith until Aiden waved his hand to signal that he couldn't do anymore, Tracy finished her can and crumpled it up in her hand as she screamed out "victoryyyy!" Jack and Carl had only managed two each before they quit out and now you all feeling the warmth of alcohol sitting in the bottom of your bellies. This is when he made his move.

Laughter filled the tent till it almost burst, as Jack cracked a joke or two and they were both very funny and made you dissolve into a pile of giggles on the tent floor. As you were laughing you could feel a body move closer towards you and wrap their arms around you; surprised, you turned around to find Carl was cuddling into you from behind, nuzzling his head into the dip of your back. "Carl, what are you doing" you asked whilst still giggling from Jack's jokes.  
"You looked a little lonely, so I thought you might want some company" he replied with a sly grin.  
"You're drunk, Carl."  
"No I'm not, everything just looks funny," laughing into your back as he tightened his grip around you. Turning you round, he came close to your face lingering at your lips. You could just smell the alcohol coming off him, even after only two drinks; it slipped off his tounge as he opened his mouth to smile and it invaded your nostrils, blocking any other hint of scent. Pressing his lips against yours in a hard, clumsy fashion, he fell into you, making you collapse to the floor as he came down with you, now lying on your front. Forcefully pushing him off to the ground beside you, you sat up as your head cleared sligtly to process what had just happened. Carl just kissed you. The thought of it made your stomach churn, as you quickly crawled out the tent to throw up into the nearest bush you could find. Crisp air made the burning of your rosy cheeks calm down and helped you to sober up a little as you sat outside on your own, the wet snow making a sodden patch on your jeans as you eventually got up. The others were still inside the tent, too wrapped up in their own small talk to realise that you had left. So to keep yourself company, you wondered off to go and explore a little, just like you were a little kid all over again, filled with curiosity and bright eyed. Swaying from side to side, you tried to steady yourself as you couldn't walk straight due to the amount of alcohol you just consumed in the matter of minutes- your body wasn't used to it at all. Until something caught your eye, a tiny glimmer of something shiny, money perhaps? Or was it a key, or hiking equipment? Had someone dropped their sandwhich which was covered in tin foil? Curious to find out what it was, you edged closer to the bright shine, lifted up some branches of the bush of which consumed it and found a little gold coin. Money... but what currency was it in? On closer inspection of the coin, it didn't seem to inhabit any markings or signs on it, the closest thing to it was a coin from the Super Mario Bros franchise. But where did it come from? Looking around to try and figure out where it came from, more questions started forming in your head. Whose is it? What is it? What use does it have? Does it have a currency? Your mum always used to say to you, "curiosity killed the cat" maybe that's why she died unexpectedly, maybe she was too curious... No. You can't think about your past, you promised yourself that nothing would ruin this trip. That phrase was probably a load of bollocks anyway. So you continued your little adventure. 

Your little adventure took you down a narrow side road that ended as soon as it stopped, and the only thing near it was a little cave. Why not, you thought to yourself as you crawled on your hands and knees to fit through the relitavely small gap which was the entrance. You wriggled through until it was high enough to allow you to stand up. Rubbing your eyes to get the dirt out of them you looked up and and before you was a massive gaping hole. Anxiously edging closer you looked down, it was black and ombinous and you'd hate to think how deep it is and what would happen if you did fall in. In a drunk haze, you started to back up, shuffling further away from the hole each second until your knees buckled and you fell to your hands and knees. Wretching, you managed to throw up again: your eyes were heavy and you could feel them begin to close. Trudging away from the mess you just made, on your hands and knees, you begn to feel dizzy and your fingertips began to go over the edge. You froze immediately and slumped back onto your bum. You had to get out of here before anything happened. Scrambling to your feet, you were just about to leave until you saw another glimmer in the darkness, as you slowly began to place one foot infront of the other, you started towards it until... A vine out of nowhere tripped you up and you lost your balace, your arms started waving about desperately trying to grab something to hold onto. It was too late. Your life flashed before your eyes as you could feel yourself fall, a tear running down your face. This was your end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter was short and kinda sucked, but i have been in a rush to get it finsihed '_'


	4. The Wake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this one took so long i've been kinda busy :(

You slowly flutter your eyelids open as a piercing white light, blinded you making you cover your eyes to shield you from the strong rays. A ringing in your head makes the sound of your pumping blood, pound your delicate ears as your vision turns blurry and you can see it darken around as you hit your head sharply on the flower bed you landed in. Before you finally come around again, you feel the stroking of petals against the delicate skin of your neck. Smiling you begin to chuckle and the roll over like a beached whale snorting with laughter as you went. You steadied yourself to a sitting position and grabbed the back of your head as you forcefully squinted your eyes finally feeling the full imapct of your pain. How did you get here? What is this place? Oh right, you feel down a bottomless hole and no you have no idea where you are and great, this is all you need on this "perfect" trip.

Spinning round to check your surroundings, you noticed that there was a little flower dancing in front of your eyes, but it had a face and was literally dancing like a human. "What the hell...?" you said quietly to yourself as you stared the flower in its beady eyes.  
"Hey, I'm Flowey!" the flower exclaimed in a high pitched voice as its cheeks blushed a light pink colour; though you didn't know where you were or what just happened, the sight of the cheerful flower did nothing but make you smile widely as it was just too cute to question. "Oh, hey there Flowey, can you tell me where I am?" you asked politely as you didn't quite know what you were getting yourself into.  
"Ah. I see you're new to the Underground, so I, myself give you a warm welcome! I'm sure you'll love it here, we all get along very well and I can't wait till you meet the others!"  
Wait.  
There were others?  
What others?  
Your face must have given away the fact that you were not only scared out of your mind because you had no idea what was going on, but also extremely confused as the flower's expression seemed to drop and his smile turned into more of a frown. "Oh I'm sorry, I don't know where that is?" I mean, the only Underground you know of is the London Underground with tubes and stations but... this was no station and there were certainly no tubes around. Just what seemed to be wildlife and greenery.  
"That's no problem" the flower replied, "let me give you a quick introduction to this new place." As the flower began to speak of "Souls" before your mind could process, a large crystal like heart popped out of your chest. Gleaming a bright crimson red, it pulsed in between you and the flower as your eyes widened, the dots of your pupils shrinking smaller at the sight of this phenominom. No words could escape your mouth as it lifelessly hung open, your brain completely blank as you had no idea how to react to such a situation as this, I mean, it's not everyday you see your soul produced infront of you.  
"HOW.. W-.... FLOWEY WHAT'S GOING ON, HOW DID YOU GET THAT THING, WHAT IS IT?!" You screamed out while panting heavily due to the large shock of your crystal heart, pumping in front of you. Just like that.  
"I already told you, this is your soul silly. Isn't it beautiful, I'm sure Asgore would be very impressed."  
"Who's Asgore" you thought but before you could wonder off, the flower cut in sharply.  
" But first let me explain." His tone changed as it slightly lowered into more of a sofisticated, proffessional tune.  
"Your soul is what you use to fight down here, you gain LV, which stands for LOVE of course. Your soul starts off weak but as you gain more LV it gets stronger."  
Your head is spinning- fight? Did he seriously just say you have to fight down here. No way, nuh uh, zilch. You couldn't even fight a spider in the kitchen, let alone anyone else or anything else. You had to get out of here.  
"Hey, Flowey, nice talking to you, but I'm sure I'll figure it out down here. It doesn't seem overly complicated. Thank you anyway, lovely to meet you bye now..." You got up and began to walk at a fast pace away from the little, bouncy flower until you heard a spine chilling voice.  
"WAIT" it shouted in a dark, black, harsh tone. Turning on your heels, you expected to see the flower as it was, bouncing away with a large cheesy grin marked across it's dainty face: but instead you were faced with a black petalled, heavily spiked, maniac of a flower. It's large deathly grin, bearing all it's rotten, chipped teeth was accompanied by small white eyes that had no emotion in them but just pure crazy. Your soul started to ache in your chest as the solid stare managed to pierce right through you, creating what felt like a massive hole in your confidence and safety. 

Now was the time to really go.  
With your feet carrying you as fast as they possibly can, your steps pounded hard into the fresh fertile soil as you wiped tears of fear from your watery eyes. You ran for what seemed like hours until you felt the terrain underneath you change. It changed into something much softer and crisper. Snow? Falling to the floor in a heap, you cried the remaining tears in your eyes as you were now completely lost, alone and freezing to death in the bitterly cold wind and snow.


	5. The Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i'm so so so sorry that this took so long, it was my birthday last week and my previous work that I had drafted, got deleted, many apologies <3

Fierce wind slapped your face, forcing you to wake up. A sharp pain surged through your body causing it to shake violently as you struggled to sit up and manage your thoughts. You had no idea where you were or what happened before hand so you decided to stand up and find a way out of here. A short while ahead of you stood a rickety, old bridge: two pillars at the front and two pillars at the back marked the entrance and exit of it's short path. Deciding to cross it to see where it leads, you started trudging slowly through the thick, white snow, as it crunched beneath your feet your eyes started to water from the cold wind, teardrops pricking your eyes. You faced down and pushed against the heavy weight of the oncoming wind, your body parting it like a stone in water. As the bridge was starting to become more visible, your ears pricked as you stopped in your tracks and listened for a noise. You're sure you heard footsteps. Animal footsteps? Human footsteps? Reluctantly pushing the nagging worry to the back of your fuzzy mind, you carried on walking towards the bridge, determined to get out here.

There it was again.

That noise.

Sharply, you turned on your heels to check your surroundings for anything around you. But all you could find were trees and even more snow. You could feel your blood pumping quicker through your veins, your pulse quickened and your brow furrowed. Eyes squinted into slits you carefully moved backwards before turning around to walk quickly away from the spot of snow you just turfed up. The bridge was almost yours until suddenly... another crunch. It came from right behind you but as soon as you turned to see no one there, a low, gravelly voice echoed throughout the treetops as someone behind you said hi.

"hey kiddo, the name's sans, sans the skeleton."

You screamed loudly as you turned around and were faced with a short, squat skeleton that was only an inch or so taller than you. His head (skull) was rounded and fat, most like the rest of him. He wore a large blue, puffy winter coat with a furry hood, accompanied by black gym shorts with white stripes down the sides of them and a pair of pink, fluffy slippers. Your face obviously looked fairly frightened as he took a step back putting his hands out it front saying "woah, kid, hey i didn't mean to scare you there." What did he expect, he's a walking, talking skeleton.

"Who are you!?" You demanded as his white pupils in his dark eye sockets shrunk to a smaller size.

 "i'm sure that's _snow_ way to treat a new friend" he smiled with a wink and a large grin, spread across his face.

"Friend? I'm not your friend, I've never met you before, I don't even know what you are!" That sentence came out a lot more harsh than you intended it to be and by his facial expression, it seemed he thought that too. Although his ever lasting grin, never left his face, it seemed to drop slightly as well as his eyebrows above his sockets. "O-Oh..... I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

"it's ok, i mean, you don't look like a monster yourself. you're human, aren't you." he asked cocking an eyebrow up and leaning in with an inquisitive look plastered across his face.

"Yes. Why is it obvious?" You replied with a sarcastic, friendly tone.

"aha, i like you already kid, you're pretty _humerus_ aren't you" winking as he chuckled to himself. Dissolving into laughter your face flushed bright red as your laughs escaped mercifully from your mouth.

"You're not too bad yourself skeleton guy. Oh right, what was your name again."

"sans, sans the skeleton. brother of papyrus, we're the skeleton brothers."

 _Wait_. You thought. _There was two of them?_ Two skeleton brothers. How ironic, they were both named after text fonts.

"Oh I didn't know you had a brother. Is he as friendly as you are? I do hope so" you looked flustered as your eyes flitted from each of his white pupils. A light blue mist spread across his face and a bony hand stretched out from his pocket and scratched the back of his head.

"gee, thanks kid, but you'll be surprised at how nice my brother is. at first he may seem a bit of a handful, but he grows on you, as guess you could say he's a _cool_ guy." This time a small groan escaping your mouth.

"Well, since I have nothing better to do, do you think I can meet him?" You bundled your hands together and started kicking at the snow on the ground, like you were some shy five year old again.

"sure, why not, but you may have a bit of a fight on your hands."

Oh no. A fight. The flower mentioned fighting. With a nervous shaky breath, you stuttered, "g-got any advice... on h-h-how to fight your b-brother...?" You cautiously looked up, Sans' face seemed darker and a bright blue flame flickered from his left eye.

"one piece of advice.

don't." 


	6. The Great Papyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting in so long but I've been travelling lately so hope you enjoy this chapter ;3

Words escaped your mind as you tried to gather your thoughts after what the skeleton had just said. "Me...? I-I don't want to fight anyone! No I'm more of a peace maker than a fighter." You spluttered in a hurry to make sure your point was taken before anything too bad happened.

"welp. seems like you don't have an option kiddo, he's coming right this way." Sans just gently rocked back and forth on his heels, eyes closed, still smiling widely with his hands tucked into his jacket pockets.

"Please, Mr. ugh... Sans... please don't make me fight your brother I beg you!" In a flustered state you found yourself almost praying to him as if he were some ancient god as your hands were pressed flat together, palms sticking to each other due to the sweat that accumulated from the thought of fighting.

"jheez kid, we've only just met, no need to get so clingy" he said with a gentle chuckle as one of his hands rose to his stomach. "i guess there's one thing that i could do..." His eyes wondered off into the distance as his sentence trailed off.

"Please, anything!" With tears dangerously close to fall onto your cheeks, your eyes met his as you pleaded him to help. Your emotions must have startled him slightly as his dark sockets seemed to get a little wider as his pupils faded and reduced drastically in size.

"woah woah, ok no need to get like that. i would help you fight, but i don't have the _guts_ for it." Reaching out a bony hand, you take it and with a pleasant surprise, you find its smooth and warm, like baby's skin except its bone, not skin. With a quick swipe under your eyes, your tears are dry and you manage a wobbly grin and small thanks to him. Slowly, he begins to walk you through the snow to a large rock. Stepping behind it, you feel your body tense up and your cheeks flush pink as he slinks beside you and whispers softly in your ear, "wait behind here. and don't move." So you do as he says, waiting for what lies ahead.

 

Footsteps interrupt you sleepy haze, as your ears perk up and you anxiously peek out from behind your cover. A tall skeleton with think bony arms and an oval shaped skull makes his way over to Sans. He's wearing a red scarf, red calf boots, red mittens, small white shorts and a white cropped top, both with shimmering gold trimming the edges: it resembled some sort of armour. There's a blurry symbol on the left side of his armour, which you can't quite make out since you where some distance away from it. His footsteps heavy in the crunchy snow as you watched him stride over to the smaller skeleton. Your heart skipped a beat as you were some what worried about what he may do to your new "friend."

"AAH SANS, I SEE YOU ARE NOT WORKING AS USUAL. YOU'RE SUCH A _LAZYBONES_!" You muffled a giggle as you heard the tall skeleton speak, his voice was a lot higher and louder than you thought it would be. Considering he was wearing armour and looked like a warrior, you would think his voice would be intimidating, but in fact it was the complete opposite. If this was really Sans' brother, then they must be the complete opposite of each other as Sans is smaller and a lot thicker boned, with a deep voice and lousy dress sense. On the other hand, his brother, tall, thin, high voice and a... well... cleaner, dress sense.

"hey bro, nice to see you too. I don't know what you're talking about i've done a ton of work." With a sly grin, he looks at his brother for a response.

"SANSSS!" He hisses.

" i've done a _skele_ -ton" he replies with a cheeky wink.

"SANS! NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO BE SAYING STUPID PUNS, NOW'S THE TIME FOR WORK!" Says the larger skeleton with a shriek.

"oh hey pap, look over there" he said outstretching a finger to the rock..you..were...standing behind...

 _That mother fucker_ you thought. He wasn't trying to save you at all! He just wanted you as bait! You could have just! Killed him!

"WHAT SANS, IT'S JUST A ROCK," oh thankfully he wasn't the smartest skeleton out ther-

"no pap, behind the rock."

_Fuck_

"OH MY GOODNESS SANS, IT'S A HUMAN! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CAPTURE IT AND BRING IT TO MY MASTER UNDYNE!" He couldn't contain his excitement as his gloved hands cupped his face, his eyes bulging and mouth gaping as he couldn't look away from you.

"Wait wait wait, before you kill me please let me try to reas-" your sentence cut short as the skeleton, you know knew called Papyrus, dropped his hands from his face and let his arms hang loosely in his sockets, shooting you a puzzled and horrified look.

"DEAR HUMAN, DO NOT FEAR! AS I WILL NOT KILL YOU, BUT FIGHT YOU! BEFORE YOU CARRY ON, YOU MUST GET PAST ME!" Again his eyes began to grow wider and wider as you could just feel his excitement grow more and more. Too bad for you though, cause you were about to get your ass kicked so bad. Gulping so hard, it made your throat hurt, you steadied yourself and clenched your fists- getting ready in a fighting stance. You brought you fists close to your face until.

"IF YOU CAN DEFEAT THESE PUZZLES FIRST, YOU WILL THEN FIGHT ME!"

Puzzles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try and start posting more regularly hopefully...


	7. The Puzzles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so as I said, im trying to post more regularly  
> and what better to do, than spend your Friday night alone writing? <3

Wait. No this wasn't right, something didn't feel right. Sans would never blow your cover. Would he? Ugh, you had no time to be fretting over this, you had puzzles to complete! Still you know that gut feeling wasn't going to go away any time soon.

Papyrus lead you to a series of puzzles that he had devised, you didn't want to admit it to him, but some of them were harder than you thought they would be. Leaping and twirling your way through the puzzles almost effortlessly, you couldn't help but realise the surprised look on the skeleton's face; as each time you completed another one of his amazing puzzles, he would reply with a large gasp and an equally large cheesy line. "OH MY GOODNESS HUMAN! I HAVE UNDERESTIMATED YOUR STRENGTH AND ABILITY TO COMPLETE MY DIFFICULT PUZZLES!" His compliments making your smile and blush slightly.

"Well, I guess you've never met a human like me before, have you?" Adding with a sly, cheeky smirk and flick of your long blonde hair. Surprisingly this managed to make a pale orange glow, tint the very edges of his defined cheekbones.

"AH, WELL. ACTUALLY, I'VE NEVER MET A HUMAN BEFORE..." You could tell he was rather embarrassed as cocked his head to the side and gently rubbed where his spine met his skull.

"Really... oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that..."

"hey, don't be babe, not many humans like you fall down Ebott," Sans quickly cut in as his winked rather temptingly at you and flashed a flirtatious smile. Was he flirting with you!? He just met you for Go- you know what never mind, he was just trying to put you off your puzzles.

"NYAHAAA. BUT OF COURSE MY BROTHER IS RIGHT! HUMANS NEVER FALL DOWN EBOTT THESE DAYS, IT'S SUCH A SURPRISE TO SEE ONE HERE NOW. IT'S AN HONOR!!!" Aww, just when you thought he couldn't get any sweeter.

"Aww shucks guys, you're too nice."

However, Papyrus turns sour, his face darkens and his voice lowers ever so slightly. "UNFORTUNETLY HUMAN, SINCE YOU ARE FINDING MY PUZZLES TOO EASY, YOU WILL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Fuck. His boots shift into the snow as he steadies himself ready to fight, well, I guess this was it, nice meeting you though- until. A gentle tingling sensation spreads across your chest as you begin to feel a pull of something. Something pulling away from you. The pulling sensation is quickly gone as before you, a large green shaped heart, floats gracefully and elegantly in front of your eyes. This has never happened to you before... what's going on... are you going to die?

"Sans! Help! What's happening to me?" You can only manage to choke out your sentence as the lump in your throat begins to swell and your breathing gets ragged.

"sweet _heart_ it's fine, I'll explain later, but right now, just concentrate on staying alive yeah." Are they crazy?!

"YES HUMAN, I AGREE WITH MY BOTHER, FOCUSING ON THE FIGHT IS KEY TO EING A WARRIOR!" He laughs loudly and cups his ribs while his whole body bobs with laughter.

"Please, I really don't want to fight.." but you guess that's too late now as you can see a spark of orange flicker in his right eye; it starts to progress into more as a flame as the skeleton readies himself even more for the fight.

Ohshitohshitohshit.

This was actually happening.

Like, for real.

You, desperately gulp back the flaming sensation that claws the back of your throat, making it sore and tender as you swallow. You swipe your eyes to clear your fresh, salty tears and rub the smudged mascara on your jeans. Your hands ball into weak fists and your stance shakes slightly. But you're as ready as you're gonna be..... ugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave any feedback as it is really useful and handy, thanks again <3


	8. Short Break

So, um I've had a really bad few weeks and I'm really sorry I haven't been posting. I'm currently going through a breakup with a long term boyfriend and it's been a bit of an emotional roller coaster but I should be back to posting by the end of this week as it's finally break. Thanks again for all the waiting and many apologies to all.


	9. Back To Work

Well it's been a long time since I was here, but thankfully it's summer and that means a huge holiday! It's been like what, 4 months since I last wrote anything...woah. Anyways, hopefully you'll be happy to know that I'm back and that means carrying on where I left off. During those 4 months, I had some time to clear my head about what happened between me and my boyfriend and now it's all sorted and we are back together and happy. Yay! Also thank you guys so much for your helpful and heart-warming comments and feedback it really does help. Feel free to comment what you would like to see or what I could improve on because yes, I do listen. So stay tuned for regular updates and lots more writing. Thank you so much, love to all ;) <3


End file.
